Haro, I love you
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [Some shoujo ai: Cagalli x Lacus.] The Three Ship Alliance is all that stands between hope and destruction, and that knowledge has done nothing for Cagalli's nerves. But somehow Orb's princess can rest easy. It's because Lacus Clyne is watching over them.


_A/N: I'm writing this for __**v**__**incents-loverffall**__, because I was flattered into it. :P But really, SEED Yuri is a fun challenge. Hope this passes as enjoyable._

The Three Ship Alliance — that was what Lacus Clyne had called it when they all boarded separate ships and took off, with ZAFT and the Earth Alliance hot on their heels. They were trying to spread peace, stop the killing, end a war. They were trying to do everything except live the way normal teenagers were supposed to, and Cagalli Yula Athha knew it couldn't be helped.

"Kisaka," she barked, leaning over the Kusanagi's CIC and snatching his headset as she called to her bodyguard. "Connect me to the Archangel."

The Buster and Strike had been assigned to Murrue Ramius aboard the Archangel, while Kira and Athrun in the Freedom and Justice had boarded the Eternal. Cagalli was on the Kusanagi with her Strike Rouge, and the thought of being separated from the others made her twinge with discomfort. What if one of the ships went down? She'd never be able to live with herself if she lost the people that meant something to her. And Kira! Kira was her brother… It was all too much to take in.

The distant image of the Eternal caught her eye from the port-side window. It floated among the debris, dauntless as it boasted its bold magenta hue. Suddenly Cagalli shouted a new command to Kisaka.

"Cancel communication with the Archangel. I want the Eternal. Contact their bridge and give me whoever's there. Quickly." Cagalli sucked on her lower lip.

The Eternal. Lacus Clyne was aboard that ship. Lacus Clyne — that melodic sweetened icon of the PLANTs — was running the entire _show_. If Cagalli had opinions to voice, she'd vent her frustration on the person in charge.

The screen blipped, and up popped a pair of blue eyes and a shock of pink hair. Cagalli blinked.

"Miss Cagalli, is there something wrong?"

The blonde jammed the mouthpiece she'd snatched from the CIC into position and snorted. "Lacus, I keep telling you not to call me 'Miss Cagalli.'"

"I'm sorry."

The pink-haired songstress was smiling. Cagalli tried not to flinch.

"I didn't expect you to answer yourself. I thought you'd be seeing to the Justice and Freedom. They _are_ your responsibility to look after, now that you have them docked on the Eternal."

Lacus tilted her head to one side. It was really kind of… cute.

Cagalli nearly whirled around and stalked off the bridge the moment her own thoughts registered. This was a war. A _war!_ What was or wasn't disgustingly adorable had no place in her head in the midst of their current crisis.

"Athrun and Kira are managing their own machines just fine," Lacus replied, still tilting her head in that innocent manner. "But you're the one I'm worried about, Cagalli." Her smile was gone now, replaced with a gentle frown.

"Worried?" Cagalli faltered. The look of concern from the pink-haired princess was enough to make her redden with embarrassment. "No, I-I'm fine Lacus. Really. I just wanted to know what it is you plan to do. What you want _us_ to do."

Cagalli felt useless, that was the problem. Kira and Athrun were piloting mobile suits with capabilities that only Coordinators could manage. The Freedom and Justice had rescued them from certain death many a time. The Archangel had done its share of fighting as well. Murrue Ramius and her crew had survived battle after battle and lived to tell tales. What had Cagalli done? The blonde bit her lip. She'd done nothing but cause trouble. She'd even seen Ahmed killed by the Desert Tiger's troops, thanks to her recklessness in Tassil. Said Desert Tiger was their ally now — in fact, Andrew Waltfeld was watching her from beside Lacus Clyne at that very moment — but that was beside the point.

"Don't you want to bring a peaceful end to this war?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli gripped her mouthpiece tightly. "Of course I do, but this is crazy! We can't hide in the Mendel Colony forever. It's only a matter of time before ZAFT and the Earth Alliance locate us. Don't you have a plan?"

Lacus paused to catch her pink Haro as it drifted overhead. "Mr. Waltfeld has assured me that we have quite some time until ZAFT catches up, and we haven't heard anything about the Earth Forces. I think that for now, we have nothing to worry about except resting and regaining our strength."

Cagalli felt her teeth grind together. Her finger shot for the button to terminate communication. Lacus fixed her with a stern glare, the likes of which Cagalli had never seen adorning the other girl's face. She froze.

"Cagalli, please try not to panic."

"I'm not panicking." But she fidgeted with the cuffs of her starchy white uniform.

Lacus took note of the blonde's contradictory action, and a twinkle glittered in her blue eyes to replace her solemn glaze of expression. "Since there's time, would you like to board the Eternal for a while? Then we can all see one another. I'll even ask Ms. Murrue if Dearka and Miriallia can leave their duties for a while to join us."

Tension ran out of Cagalli's shoulders smidge by incremental smidge. The blonde knew it was not a good idea to act so carefree in the melee of the war's climax, but perhaps it was what she needed. She needed to see her friends, to be normal, to act like herself and not like some politically correct heiress to an entire nation. She didn't want to think about her new responsibilities, or her father's cruel fate.

The princess of Orb sighed. "Okay, I'll leave my post I guess, but only for a while." Lacus smiled again, and Cagalli felt something tug lightly at the strings inside her when those blue eyes crinkled in the corners.

"So Mr. Pink and I will see you soon?"

"Yes. And thanks, Lacus." The screen flickered off.

"Kisaka," Cagalli said, "I'm going. Please keep me alerted about anything that happens on the Kusanagi while I'm gone." He nodded silently, and she strode through the sliding metal doors into the corridor.

_A/N: No, no… That's not the end. XD Apparently, this thing wants to be a multi-chapter. Who am I to argue?_

_I want it to make sense and feel believable, because to me, it's hard to see these two together. They need a couple more chapters to develop. So stay tuned! And please, any criticism would be appreciated, since I know this is a shaky start. This isn't my forte and I want to get it right. _


End file.
